


魔王的Omega

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO双性设定, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: Sam成了魔王，Castiel落到了他的手里。
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel不愿意跟Sam呆在一起。独处或者是离得很近，哪样他都不愿意。他和Winchester兄弟在一起的时候他总是让自己出现在Dean的身旁，就算某些时候他不得不接近Sam，他也会把接触的时间缩到最短。  
Dean有时候会好奇这一点，不过Castiel从来没有告诉过任何人原因。  
他刻意疏远Sam是因为他偶尔会对Sam的气味起反应。靠的越近，反应越强烈。  
Castiel是个Omega。确切地说，他的容器是个Omega。但幸运的是，他作为一个天使，可以用天使的能力抑制住容器性别带来的不便。  
于是他变得不像个Omega。他没有发情期，对Alpha的气味没有反应。如果不是他跟Dean透露了他的性别，Dean会一直认为他是个Beta。  
可是事情总有例外。  
Sam。  
Castiel第一次发现这个Alpha的气味对他有影响是在一个晚上。他喝醉了，进门的时候刚好碰见Sam。  
Castiel没想明白那天晚上他是抽了什么风，他凑过去，故意贴着Sam的耳朵说话。  
原本应该无效的Alpha气味冲进了他的鼻腔，当时他就勃起了，内裤也湿了，而直到他跌跌撞撞地离开后，他才反应过来发生了什么。  
一开始他觉得是酒精的问题，但是后来又发生了一两次这样的事情，并且都是在他们很清醒的情况下。这叫Castiel不由地重视了起来。  
虽然这个脱离他控制的小事目前看来并没有什么很大的影响，但他不愿意涉险。  
所以他开始小心翼翼地保持和Sam之间距离，希望这样做可以维持他们正常的朋友关系。  
他们不远不近的朋友关系就这么持续了一两年，直到有一天，Sam失踪了。  
Sam是在一天上午失踪的，距离他第一次喝恶魔血整整一年。  
说到这个，不得不提起一个叫Ruby的恶魔。和其他的恶魔完全不一样，她一出现就热情地帮助Winchester兄弟，无数次地从其他恶魔手里救出他们的小命。  
她当然被排斥超自然生物的Winchester逼问过为什么要这么做。而她当时的解释是她尚存人性。  
那说法并不能叫Dean信服，但是却在Sam那里很受用。  
年轻的Winchester总是愿意相信看上去很无辜的人，他相信人性的伟大能改变一切，那是他最大的弱点。  
所以当Ruby怂恿Sam喝她的血，并用那能力驱赶恶魔，拯救被附身的人们的时候，Sam就这么做了。  
他每次都成功，这叫他非常开心。为了救更多的人，他喝的恶魔血越来越多，从而越陷越深。  
Castiel出现的时候，Sam已经沉迷于恶魔之血无法自拔了。  
天使警告过Dean，也警告过Sam，但仅仅是警告。Sam因为Castiel的警告戒了一段时间，但是在Castiel无法帮助他们，而他们又需要更加强大的力量的时候，Sam复吸了。  
而这以后，Sam就再也戒不掉恶魔之血。Dean无能为力，只能相信Ruby的确是出于好意。Castiel也无能为力，他不愿意靠近Sam。  
Sam失踪的前几天表现得很反常。他焦躁不安，脾气暴躁。在他和Dean去处理几个狼人的时候，他一刀杀死了一个受感染的小孩。那叫Dean感到震惊。因为往常的Sam就算会下手也不会像这样干净利落。  
他询问了Sam。因为杀戮暂时得到平静的Sam开始辩解他的行为。他悲痛地说他的内心也很难过，但是不希望Dean去承受杀掉一个孩子的痛苦，所以他出手才那么快。  
Dean看了他的眼睛，买了他的账。  
后来Dean只要一想起这件事，就对他当时的轻信咬牙切齿。  
在一个阴天的早上Sam离开了。他留下一张纸条，希望Dean不要去找他。  
Dean当然不可能不去找他。相反地，他在看到Sam的纸条之后发疯似的开始寻找Sam。  
他动用了他所有的资源，所有的消息渠道，甚至在报纸和电视上刊登寻人启事。与此同时，他发现Ruby也不见了。  
那条重要的情报是从一个刚参与捣毁弗吉尼亚州某个恶魔聚集点的猎人那里得到的。  
“Sam在恶魔手里。也许已经去了地狱。”猎人对他说道，“这消息错不了了。但在我们严刑逼问的时候，有一个恶魔提到了‘Zog’这个地点，另外一个则说是‘Aalion’。这两个都是恶魔的聚集地，说不定两个你都得查一下。如果有需要帮助…”  
“不必了。我会自己处理的。”Dean看着躺在床上，失去双腿的猎人，拧在一起的眉始终没有舒展开，“你们好好休息。”  
他走出医院，回到他下榻的旅馆，把两个地点在地图上圈了出来。  
接着他做了一个决定。  
为了省时间，早点找到Sam，他决定自己去一个地方，另外一个交给Castiel。  
于是他毫不犹豫地向天使祈祷。他的祈祷向来有效，一秒不到，Castiel就出现在他的眼前。  
“Dean，你找我？”  
“Sam失踪了。”Dean递过Sam的纸条。好几天都没有休息，他的眼睛红红的，“我必须得找到他。”  
“可是他说不希望你去找他。”Castiel低头看了一眼纸条，“他说他不会有事。”  
“他被恶魔抓走了。“Dean抓过纸条，揉成一团，然后扔到了床铺底下，"怎么可能没事!"  
“是么？”Castiel惊讶地问道，“但是从他的留言里，更像是他主动选择出去的。”  
“不！你不明白吗？！他现在和恶魔在一起。恶魔！该死的，天知道他身上发生了什么…”Dean提高了音量，他很着急，根本没有耐心去和Castiel解释，“就这两个地点，Zog和Aalion。我确定他会在其中一个出现，你选一个，另外一个我去。"  
“可是…”Castiel有点犹豫，他怕见到Sam。他怕有意外。  
"你必须帮我。"Dean根本没给他说完的机会，"Sam是我的兄弟，我不能失去他。”  
Castiel沉默了一下。他清楚这不是一个普通的人类的要求，这是Dean的。他试着说服自己，Dean教会他自由意志，是他最珍惜的朋友。  
于是Castiel点了头。  
"我知道，Sam也是我的朋友。"

他选了较远的Aalion，在那个萧条的镇子转悠，打探消息。之后他发现了镇郊一座废弃的疗养院里似乎有一些动静。可是那个地方似乎被一些东西屏蔽了，他飞不进去。  
翅膀只能送他到大门口。  
Castiel站在疗养院杂草丛生的院子里，朝着那幢白色的楼房迈开了步子。  
在那楼房前，一个女人正站在那里等他。  
她的脸叫Castiel一下就知道他来对了地方。  
“Ruby.”Castiel拔出了天使之刃，“Sam是不是在里面？”  
“Castiel？”Ruby挑了挑眉，“我还以为来的会是Dean Winchester呢。”  
“我在问你话，Sam是不是在里面？！”  
Ruby往他身后张望了两眼，“Dean没跟着你来？”  
“没有。”  
Ruby松了一口气。  
“Sam不能见到他哥哥，但是你…“  
“我必须见他。”Castiel往前走了两步，Ruby进入了他的攻击范围内。  
“哦，这可难办了。”Ruby皱起了眉头，“我们正处在关键的时刻。我可不能让Sam分心。”  
“关键的时刻？你们对他做了什么？”  
“你知道他喝恶魔血吧？从那时起我们就在策划这件事了。我们需要一个领导。Sam他简直完美。他身体里有那种力量，只需要一些引导，比如长期饮用恶魔血，他就能成为最强的魔王。”  
“你们要把他转化？！“Castiel震惊地瞪大了双眼。  
“是的。”Ruby勾起嘴角，露出一抹狡谲的微笑。  
Castiel突然抓住了她，揪着她的手臂把她带进怀里，然后将天使之刃横在了Ruby的脖子上。  
“带我去见他。”  
Ruby哂笑着，脸上毫无惧意。  
“没问题，天使。就算你见到了他，你也绝对无力回天。”  
Castiel挟持着她进了门，大厅里还有几个恶魔，看到他和Ruby却躲避开了，并没有上来交手。  
“他在哪里？”Castiel问道。  
“三楼。”Ruby轻快地道出了答案。Castiel并没有丝毫的怀疑，他架着Ruby爬上三楼，Ruby告诉他Sam就在右手边的大房间里。  
那应该是一间活动室，只是家具都被搬空了，只剩下一张大圆桌，和几把椅子。地面是木头铺就的，墙上还有几幅油画，看起来很干净，似乎才被人擦拭过。  
“喏，他就在那儿。”Ruby抬起下巴，冲着Castiel示意。  
Castiel朝Ruby示意的地方看去，就看到了在远一点的窗边，Sam遍体鳞伤伏在地上。  
“Sam…”他心如火撩地丢下Ruby奔了过去，可是他没跑两步，那幻象闪了两下消失了。  
身后的Ruby丢出一根燃烧的火柴，火光烧起来，他才意识到发生了什么。  
他被算计了。  
现在圣火困住了他，他哪儿都去不了。  
Castiel彷徨无措，最后他用那对蓝色的眼睛瞪着给他下圈套的Ruby。  
就在这时，脚步声从Ruby的身后传来，Castiel看见毫发无损的Sam从门口走了进来。  
“Sam？”他的眉头顿时拧成了一团,"你没事?"  
“Cass？我看起来像有事的样子吗?”Sam扬着眉毛，神情很是惬意。  
"你被转化了?!"Sam和恶魔同流合污，Castiel只能想到一个原因，他感到一阵心痛。  
"是的。"Sam露出一个微笑，"我现在感觉特别好。"  
"不…"Castiel往后退了一步，尽管那样他离火焰过于近了，脚踝的部位一阵灼热。  
他盯着Sam细细的眉眼，仿佛从那眉眼间他能看出些什么希望来。  
但最后他垂下了头。  
“放我出去。”他要求道。  
Sam点了点头，“我当然可以放你走。就算是看在我们这些年的交情上。”  
Castiel正准备松一口气，Sam又说话了。  
“但是你回去，告诉Dean，不要再来找我了。你，或者他，都不要再来找我。如果你同意，我就放你走。”  
“不。”Castiel叫了起来，“不行。我答应过Dean，我必须把你带回去。“  
“你是认真的？”Sam看着他的脸。  
“是的。”Castiel直视着他，眼睛一下没眨，“我答应了Dean，就一定要做到。”  
Sam蹙起眉，仿佛对他的回答有些不满。但很快，他的眉又舒展开了。  
“你自找的，Cass。“Sam冷冷地扫了他一眼，做了个手势叫Ruby出去，然后他跟着Ruby也出了房间。  
“现在我改变主意了，我不允许你离开。”他在门口对圣火圈里的天使说道，接着他挥了挥手，房门上出现了一个符咒，他又一挥手，锁死了房门。  
Castiel看到那个符咒，双腿一软，跪了下来。  
那是个抑制天使能力的符咒，Castiel有几千年没有见过了。  
"Sam!"他听着自己的声音，他的声音像猫叫，"Dean在等着你回去。你不能就这样放弃人性。"  
但是Sam显然听不到了。

关着Castiel的房间还算宽敞，就算门窗全都锁死了，空气却并不沉闷。  
圣火没多久就因为燃料的消耗殆尽熄灭了。  
Castiel拖着腿爬出来，往门口的地方爬去。  
大门上的符印在损毁他的力量，他越前进，步子就迈得越艰难。  
他必须毁掉符印，不然他一辈子也别想出去。  
然而等到他终于摸到大门，他却发现那咒符被一股强大的力量保护着，他无法破坏。而那么强大的力量只能来自魔王。  
如果之前他还对Sam被转化存有疑虑，这时候Castiel无法不接受这个事实。  
他的朋友Sam已经是魔王了，也就意味着他们会是敌人，将会站在两个对立面上，永远无法妥协。  
Castiel又一次感觉到了心痛，不仅是为Dean。  
大门边上咒符力量最强，他渐渐无法承受，下肢瘫软，连站立都有困难。他不得不考虑远离大门，从窗户逃出去。  
他开始拖着腿往西南方向最大的那扇窗户爬过去，从那里出去离院子的出口最近。他花了一个小时之久，终于爬到窗户下面，却绝望地发现那窗户也被魔王的力量封住了。  
Castiel倒是没有在这时候放弃，他就这么吃力地爬到每一扇窗户的前面去查看逃跑的可能性。  
可能性为零。  
Castiel在最后一面窗户前倒下了。他趴在地上，精疲力尽。  
窗外已是黑夜，Castiel闭上眼睛，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
这时候就连他自己都没有注意到一些东西在他的身上改变了。  
也许Sam只是不想让他离开才抑制住他的能力，但是却引发了其他严重的后果。  
他在第一夜的睡梦中就隐隐感觉到了潮热，接下来，在被关了两天之后，他发情了。  
原本身体就使不上劲，这个时候更是全身发软。他用力吸气，呼气。似乎所有的精力都用在了这上面。  
下体渐渐变得很热，他可以清楚地感觉到液体正从小穴深处不断涌出来。  
那水从里面湿出来，在他的西装裤上逐渐扩散出深色的一块水渍，手摸上去又黏又滑。  
痒…  
身体深处被欲望啃噬神经的痒叫他越发难耐。  
他的身体渴望着被人碰触，小穴渴望着被填满，他想把手指插进去缓解那令人崩溃的欲望，但是他却连开皮带扣的力气都没有。  
天使能力被抑制和发情，这两样加在一起就快要了他的命了。Castiel伏在地上，不间断地发出低哑的呻吟声。  
就在这个时候，脚步声从门外传来。随后门就被打开了，发出了一声巨响。  
那声音惊动了他，他偏过脸，惊恐地看见Sam走了进来，脚上的黑皮鞋踩在地上咔哒作响。  
完蛋了…  
他绝望地想到，他害怕的事情还是发生了。  
进入房间的Sam身上散发着Alpha的味道，对他来说最致命的Alpha的味道。嗅着那味道，Castiel腰肢发软，脸紧贴着地面，不要说站起躲避，他甚至无法换姿势。  
"不…"他软软地乞求Sam，"求你，不要过来…"  
Sam听了他的话，在离门不远的地方站住了，给Castiel留了一段距离。他还没弄清楚是怎么回事，Castiel身上散发出来的强烈的信息素就窜进了他的鼻子。  
"Cass，你是个Omega？"Sam的表情有些惊讶，"而且你在发情？"  
"嗯…"Castiel难过地喘息着。  
Sam咽了一口口水。  
“抱歉，我不知道你是Omega。我一直以为你是个Beta。”他解释着，在他解释的时候他的脸上又出现了他经常看着Castiel的那种表情，不过那表情转瞬即逝，“天使能力，对吗？我读到过天使能力可以抑制发情。”  
他顿了顿，见Castiel没反应，继续说道，“你没有告诉我这些。我抑制住你的天使能力，是你发情的原因？”  
Castiel没说话，他的腿在哆嗦。  
他的信息素里混着一股浓烈的果香，刺激着Sam最原始的欲望。  
Sam的眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁着，他无法控制住对Castiel那味道的喜欢。于是他又往前走了几步。  
"不…别过来…"Castiel狼狈地开口了，声音里带着哭腔。  
Sam再次停下了脚步，而等到他明白过来，他咧开嘴笑了。  
"Cass，你的身体喜欢我…只要我一走近，它就兴奋得打颤。"  
Castiel发出一声啜泣，他拙劣地屏住呼吸，想要抗拒那股他为之疯狂的气味。  
他想要Sam，很想要，不是随便哪个Alpha，而是Sam。他想要趴在他的身上吸他的气味，想要让他进入，深深地插进他的身体里。可是他想要的又不是这样已成为魔王的Sam，这样的Sam叫他痛苦。  
Sam用力吸了一口气，走到了Castiel身边。他的目的非常明显了。  
"我也喜欢你的味道，Cass。"  
他蹲下来，翻过Castiel的身体，掀开他的风衣和西服，去开他的皮带扣，"我都不知道你是个这么香甜的Omega。"  
"不要…"  
随着Sam的靠近，Castiel的情况更糟了，他不停地颤抖，眼泪大滴大滴地往外涌。他的小穴燥热得难受，一直在出水。大腿根部已经完全湿透了。他不愿意被Sam看到这种情况，于是他用手抓着皮带，想要阻止Sam。  
可是事实上他哪里有力气抓牢，在Alpha气味的影响下，他只能眼睁睁地看着Sam把他的手掰开，解开他的裤子。  
Castiel发出小声的啜泣，一切都无法挽回了。  
"主人。你不能这么做。"这时候一个恶魔试图阻止Sam。  
"我做什么需要你同意吗？"Sam的声音又低又哑，已经完全充满了情欲。  
"那是个天使。虽然他的力气被封了…"恶魔继续说道，“恶魔和天使不可以交合，因为不知道会有什么后果。”  
“有意思，你继续说…”Sam一边说道，一边拉开Castiel的裤链。  
他和那恶魔的对话就这样继续响在这个房间里，可是Castiel却只能被迫听着。  
当Sam的大手摸进他的下体时，他呻吟了一声，一股热流因为那抚摸兴奋地涌出来，虽然他很清楚Sam是在一个恶魔的面前亵玩他的下体。  
他的内裤连同其他的裤子从一只脚上被脱出去，挂在另外一只脚的脚踝上。他的膝盖被屈起，腿被分开，Sam的拇指从他勃起的阴茎往下摸，然后直接戳进他淫水四溢的小穴。  
Castiel呜咽着，热乎乎的透明液体流得更多了，并且顺着Sam插入的手指往外淌，就好像Sam是戳进了饱含花蜜的花苞里。  
还有更糟的事吗？  
羞耻感根本压制不住他的兴奋。他扭着屁股，把自己的小穴往Sam的手里送，希望Sam的手指能干得更深入。  
Sam的手沾满了他的淫液，他把拇指抽出来，换成中指插进他的小穴里，以便侵犯到天使的更深处。  
"这里真是又紧又热，还这么湿。"Sam粗声说道，"发情期很难受吧。想要我的结吗？"  
"嗯…"Castiel虚弱地回应道，他控制不住自己不去享受被Sam指奸的快感。  
Sam的手指在他流着淫汁的小穴里用力戳刺，而每当那手指摩擦到他的G点时，他就会从喉头发出一种舒服的轻哼。  
"我从来没见过这样的你，Cass。你总是对我一本正经，冷冰冰的…"  
"我没有…"Castiel粉色的唇微微开启，他的反驳有气无力。他不知道该把手往哪里放，于是软绵绵地抓住了Sam的手腕。  
Sam盯着他的眼睛，他的眼睛正为快感流泪。  
"你没有?"Sam反问他，"别说谎了Cass。连Dean都看得出来，你以为我察觉不出吗？"  
Castiel偏过头，不愿面对Sam的反问。  
"更何况，我是多么想要亲近你。"Sam突然这么说道，Castiel睁大了眼睛。  
"Sam…我也不想…但是，你的味道让我，控制不住，自己。我好喜欢，好喜欢，你的味道…闻着就会，变得很湿，很热…"他断断续续地说出了原因，Sam听到他的话，脸上露出了惊喜的表情。  
"你，呃…只有我的味道可以让你这样吗?"他又补了一句问话。  
"只有，你的。"  
听到Castiel的肯定回答，Sam的胸口起伏着，他知道Castiel是他的了，这就让他想要在天使身上品尝更多的甜头。  
他又使劲吸了一口气，手指卖力地摸索起Castiel的身体。  
"哈啊—Sam，Sam——"Castiel拔高了叫声，眼睛也睁得更大了。  
"我的手指让你爽了？嗯？这样插是不是特别爽？"他掌握了Castiel的G点，往那地方狠狠地刺激着。  
Castiel几乎哭起来，他的身体就像被暴雨打过一样哆嗦着。他的喘息声更沉重了，泪水流淌过眼角。  
"你想要我的老二吗，天使？"Sam邪恶地笑了起来。  
Castiel一开始没有回答，Sam的手指把他操得很爽。  
但是不够。他知道不够。  
他控制不住想要更大的东西插进他的下体。  
他死死盯着Sam的眼睛，过了一会儿才从牙缝里挤出一个词。  
"拜托你…"  
Sam解开了裤子，连同内裤一起褪下一截，他的阴茎弹跳出来，那尺寸是Castiel意想不到的。  
天使盯着那根比他的要大上两三倍的阴茎，倒抽了一口气。  
"怎么?你害怕了？"Sam眯起眼睛，手握住自己的阴茎，撸动了几下。他的手上都是Castiel的淫液，这样一来就抹得他的阴茎整根都在发亮。  
"不…没有…"Castiel喘息着，他想要。他迫不及待地想要Sam的阴茎狠狠地插进来，占满他。那本能的欲望驱使着他一边流泪，一边张大了双腿，"我需要你，Sam，我需要你。"  
Sam伏下来，压住他的身体，巨大的阴茎抵在湿成一片的穴口上，缓缓地顶进去。  
Sam太大了，仅仅插入顶端，Castiel就感觉到了内壁被操开的疼痛。  
“呜…”他痛苦地叫了一声，腿根处剧烈颤抖着。  
Sam抚摸着他的大腿，阴茎却在继续往里送。Castiel叫得更大声了，Sam慢了下来，凑过去吻他汗湿的额头。  
“你要我停下吗？”  
“不…”Castiel的咬字很坚定，“求你，别停下。”  
“你是个处，Cass。你的小穴紧成这样，一定还没有被人操过，是不是？”Sam问道。  
“没有。你是第一个。”Castiel闭上眼睛，泪水浸润了他的睫毛。  
“我是你的第一个…哈，这么说，我是在给你破处。”Sam的声音听起来格外兴奋，“Cass，我不仅要给你破处，我还要标记你…让你永远都属于我。”  
他一边说着，一边更加强硬地顶进去，等到他完全进入的时候，Castiel已经彻底适应了他的尺寸。  
Omega喘息着接纳了Sam巨大的阴茎，呻吟的声音又软又糯。  
他的身体是如此的敏感，Sam不需要动，仅仅是插着，他的小穴就兴奋得不停抽搐。  
火热的内壁紧紧绞上来，完全可以用贪婪来形容。  
Castiel呜咽了一声，屁股情不自禁地扭着，他用渴望的眼神盯着Sam。Sam却想看他被欲望逼疯的模样，而无动于衷。  
“Sam…”Castiel忍不住开口渴求。  
"你要什么，Cass？"  
“动，动一下老二…拜托了…”Castiel的脸涨得通红，光是说这些词已经让他非常羞耻。  
Sam轻笑了一声。  
“Cass，那个动作叫操。就是把老二插在你的阴道里来回捅。如果你想要我操你，你就应该说出来。”  
“Sam。”Castiel的脸更红了，眼泪挂在眼角，那表情叫他看上去非常可怜，Sam几乎就要心动了。  
“我要你说出来，如果你想要什么，就必须说出来。”Sam的语气很坚决，似乎不容商量。  
“我想要你，”Castiel的小穴咬得更紧了，淫水在一波一波往外溢，“操我。用你的老二在我的阴道里来回捅…”  
他说完这句话，Sam笑了一下，阴茎移动着，退到他的穴口，然后再撞击进去，每一次操入都会撞出Castiel不成调的呻吟。  
"你可真是熟透了，Cass。一操就流这么多水出来…"Sam每一次都故意把阴茎退到穴口，再狠狠撞进最里面，操得Castiel湿湿的小穴不停地发出水的声音。  
“嗯，Sam…还要…再快一点，唔…”  
Castiel来回扭着屁股，发情期的激素作用再加上身体被Alpha大程度地满足着，他很快就被操得神志不清起来。  
他的睫毛湿漉漉的，整个身体都在颤抖。Sam见那眼睛的颜色实在太过令人着迷，忍不住低头去吻。  
“我要标记你，在整个发情期里不停地操你，直到你怀上。如果那时候你还是执意要带我回去，我只能监禁你，让你一步也离不开这里。”  
Sam的吻一路往下走，在他香软的脖颈处轻蹭，寻找着他的结合腺。  
Castiel的结合腺藏在敞开的衣领下面，此时他已是身心沦陷，不想再做过多的反抗。  
Sam是他的毒品，既已成瘾，无法自拔。  
所以当Sam舔吻着他的脖子时，他扭过头去，把结合腺连同他雪白的颈子一起毫无保留地展露在Sam的面前。他颤抖着，血管一跳一跳的，就像是主动献祭的美餐，等着Sam来咬。  
他的结合腺是信息素的来源，那种馥郁芬芳的甜味更大程度地勾起了Sam的兽欲。他伸出舌尖品尝着，在某一个时刻他轻轻咬住了它。  
这将是Sam标记的第一个Omega，Sam根本想不到那会是Castiel。  
因此他不由地迟疑了一下。  
Castiel。他的朋友Castiel，也许跟他哥哥玩得更好。发了情被他操着，柔软滚烫的身体夹着他的阴茎，在他身下被操得泪水涟涟。  
“你愿意？”他看着Castiel被眼睑覆了一半的湛蓝色眼睛，发出了最后的警告。  
Castiel点了点头。  
Sam狠狠地咬破了他的结合腺，牙齿穿进了皮肉，咬出了鲜血。  
Castiel痛苦又满足地叫了起来，Sam的Alpha成分融进了他的身体里，安抚了他的焦躁，他感到非常舒服。  
Sam轻轻吮吸着他的伤口，然后舔掉了他脖子上的鲜血。  
酥痒的感觉叫Castiel又是一阵颤抖。  
"Sam…"他这时候才有力气直视着Sam，一次说出完整的句子，"我能感觉到你,你的心情。"  
"这就是标记。"Sam低头吻上他半开启的唇，舌头在他的嘴里浅撩，"你是我的了。你是我的了，Cass。"  
他把手往Castiel身下探去，环住了Castiel的腰。Castiel搂住他的脖子，Sam一把抱了他起来，走到圆桌跟前，把Castiel放在桌上，拉开他的双腿狠狠地操他。  
他的阴茎在每一次插入都顶到了Castiel的生殖腔里，把Castiel操得浑身颤栗，就要高潮了。  
这时他伏了过去，咬着Castiel的耳垂，用低哑的声音故意问他，"我快要射了，Cass，你要我把精液射在里面吗？"  
“要…”Sam抽送得太过猛烈，Castiel的声音软得几乎听不清，他的嘴张着，呼吸声断断续续的。  
“说大声点，要我把精液射在哪里？”Sam听到了他的回答，但是他不满意。  
“啊，射在…里面。射在我的身体里面。"Castiel又回答了一遍，他想要Sam的精液，他从被标记的那一刻开始就会不停地索求他的Alpha在他的体内射精。  
"具体点，射在哪里？"Sam还在问着，边问边慢下了抽插的速度。  
“射在…”Castiel的脸因为羞耻热得发烫，“我的…子宫里。”  
“真是个淫荡的好孩子。”  
Sam为他选的词笑了。  
他在Castiel的身体里猛烈地冲撞着，一次又一次疯狂地干着他的敏感点。  
Castiel的双腿哆嗦着，嘴里的呻吟越发破碎，最后他达到了高潮，而Sam也同时在他的体内射了出来。  
射完之后，Sam没有退出去。他的阴茎快速膨胀，在Castiel的生殖腔里形成了一个硕大的结。  
结越发胀大，完全卡在了生殖腔和甬道的连接处，Sam的精液把他的生殖腔灌得满满的，叫他感到整个肚子都在发胀。  
"呜…"Castiel呻吟着，胳膊搂着Sam的脖子，好让Sam抱他起来。  
他的腿被迫屈起，夹着Sam的腰。他的两腿之间交媾的地方一片濡湿，如果不是Sam用结塞住他的下体，一肚子的精液也会漏出来。  
Sam的结退去要很长的时间，交配的疲劳让他在进了Sam怀抱之后没多久就睡着了。  
"醒醒，Cass。"  
也不知睡了多久，他被Sam叫醒了。当他缓缓地睁开眼睛，他看见他在一间浴室里，被架在洗脸台上，面对着一张镜子。  
Sam还在他的体内。  
下体被撑开的感觉因为睡梦消失了一段时间现在又回来了。  
身体还是很疲倦，他没力气说话，只是抬着沉重的眼皮看了镜子里的Sam一眼，任凭Sam摆布他的身体。  
Sam抽动阴茎。结大概是消退了，Castiel感到Sam滑出了他的身体。然后他的腿被分开，屁股被压在水池的边缘。他的下体就完完全全地映在了镜子里。  
"不…"他啜泣着小声说道，他已经预感到接下来的事。  
"别闭上眼睛。好好看看你淫荡的身体是怎么把我的精液排出来的。"  
Sam说这话的时候Castiel已经看到他粉嫩的穴口出现了一点白色。精液开始流出来，粘稠的，热乎乎的，一股一股地顺着他的臀缝流进洗脸台。  
同时那种肚子发胀的感觉逐渐缓解了。  
Sam的确射了很多，如果把水塞塞住，大概能接小半盆。  
最后他用了点力气，把所有的精液都压出了体外。  
"流干净了吗？"Sam压低了声音问他。  
"嗯。"Castiel哑着嗓子回答。他闭上双眼，眉头轻蹙。  
"坐好，我要检查。"Sam咬着他的耳朵，"把眼睛睁开，看我检查。"  
Castiel不太明白他的意思，他睁开眼睛，露出一个迷茫的表情。  
Sam就在这时空出一只手，摸上他敞露的下体，中指插进他刚刚排出精液的小穴，一直插到最里面。  
"啊…"  
Castiel低声叫了起来。  
Sam把手指抽出来观察，指节的地方沾了一些半透明的白色液体。  
"看，这里还含了这么多。"Sam的吻轻轻落在他的耳后，"我帮你挖出来。"  
"不，不要…啊…"Sam的手指很长，钻得太里面，而且时不时就在他的敏感带上磨蹭，他控制不住叫喊起来，身体被那手指干得不停地颤。  
Sam牢牢地摁住他，安抚性地吻了吻。Castiel软了下来，接着Sam就用两只手指在他的小穴里钻进钻出，指头上面很快沾染上了白浊的液体，是他的体液混合了残存的精液。  
他在镜子里看着那个部位，脸越来越红，就像是要烧起来。  
"不，不，求你，别插了…"体内升腾起来的一种奇异感觉叫他忍不住去抓Sam的手腕。  
然而Sam并不说话，Castiel使不上劲，即使抓住了Sam的手，Sam手指抽插的动作却没有慢下分毫。  
"嗯…"Castiel开始啜泣，Sam又一次插入他的淫穴，抽出手指的时候却带出来滑腻腻的一波淫水，在手指和一张一合的小淫洞之间连成一条水光发亮的银丝。  
"Cass，这么快吗？"Sam轻笑一声，唇轻碰着Castiel窘迫的脸。  
"Sam，求求你…"Castiel抽噎着，他想合拢双腿，他不想看了。  
"这可不行。"Sam固定住他的腿，两根手指又插了进去，这一次他拔出来的时候故意让那些从Castiel的小穴里挖出来的淫水流淌在了洗脸台。  
Sam举起手，他的手上满是淫水，在灯光下看起来亮晶晶的。  
"这是什么,Cass?"他问道。  
Castiel被撩拨得不断喘息。Sam的信息素这时候对他的影响厉害多了。他的阴茎肿胀起来，不需要Sam的手指，小穴里淫荡的汁液又涌了出来。他的反应叫他分泌出的Omega气味更加浓烈，以至于不用他开口，Sam就知道他想要什么。但是魔王想要天使自己说出来。  
“是…”Castiel扭过头，咬着唇，“液体…”  
“什么液体？”  
“想要的时候就会流出来的，液体。”  
“我没听明白，你想要什么？”  
“要你…”天使的声音沙哑得厉害，随着他的回答，一大滩淫水流进了水池，“你，用老二插我…呜…”  
“好吧，已经够好了。”Sam狠狠吸了一口气，抓起Castiel的身体，直接摁在洗脸台上。  
Castiel低低地叫了一声，洗脸台又冰又凉，他被Sam死死压着，后脑勺抵着镜子，双脚离地，一种无助又兴奋的感觉过电一样地激荡在他身体里，叫他越发期待起他的Alpha会在他的身上怎样肆虐。  
Sam折起他的一条腿，伏上来，没有再碰他的其他地方，而是从侧面直接操进他的小穴。  
刚刚才被那么大的阴茎操过，他的小穴根本合不拢，再加上淫水流得那么多，这一次Sam很容易就插了进去，整根没入。  
Castiel爽得几乎死过去。  
他无比浪荡地用小穴吸着Sam的阴茎，嘴里发出兴奋的呜呜声。  
“啊，Sam…哈啊，好舒服，好喜欢…嗯，实在太大了，嗯…”  
“你是不是很满足…”Sam用一只手扯着他的腿，把他的腿打得更开，Alpha的阴茎随后就捅进了更深的地方，那里紧得叫Sam皱起眉，语气浸透了欲望，"嗯哼，这里面还有个这么小的口…"  
他一边说，一边狠狠贯穿那个小口，Castiel尖叫了起来。  
"怎么了，Cass？你叫得有点大声呢。”Sam露出一抹坏笑，故意又把阴茎往前顶了顶。  
"你，你刚刚，操到子宫里了…"  
天使打着颤，连音调都抖个不停。  
"什么在子宫里?"Sam假装听不懂，同时把阴茎往外退了点，用顶端的部分在那个小口处轻轻摩擦。  
“嗯…”Castiel又颤抖了一下，被Sam操弄那里让他有了强烈的快感，他的淫水分泌出来，漫过Sam塞紧的甬道，往外漏出了一些。他喘了喘，才又回答。  
"你的老二，在子宫里…”  
“我一插进去你就流了这么多水。你是不是很喜欢？”Sam笑着问道，接着他快速地抽插起来，频繁地操进Castiel的生殖腔里，“干这里很舒服是么？”  
“唔，嗯嗯…”Castiel边喘边回答，然后他突然要求，"我想站在地上。"  
“什么？”  
“我想站在地上，就这样，你捅子宫的时候我要站在地上。”  
“那样你会有些吃力。”  
“可是我想要…”  
Castiel的坚持叫Sam妥协了，他把他抱下洗脸台。Castiel被Sam的阴茎从后面挂着，拼命踮起脚尖才勉强能踩到地面。  
"Cass，"Sam见他的脚趾被挤压得发红，忍不住出声阻止，"如果你不舒服就不要…"  
"不，我想这样站着。让你的老二能捅得更里面…噢…"  
Sam的阴茎抽动了一下，显然他没有想到Castiel会说这样的话。  
他感到很兴奋。Castiel，他的Omega，看起来逐步适应了这个身份。  
"嘿，你刚才说的那个，我很喜欢。"他握住Castiel瘦瘦的腰，缓慢地抽插起来，"我要听你说更多。说你喜欢被这样或者那样操干…"  
"我，喜欢…"Sam的阴茎摩擦着敏感带，Castiel舒服地说着一些无意识的话，"嗯，喜欢Sam，Sam的老二，插得这么，哈啊，这么里面…挂着…我，都快踩不到地面了。"  
Sam听到这话，再没能忍住。他摁着Castiel的后背，将他推倒在洗脸台上，随后用手捂住他惊呼的嘴。接着Sam压住他，阴茎狠狠地捅进去操他，一直操到他们同时高潮，Castiel在他的手指缝里发出甜美的，被压抑的呻吟。  
Sam在他的肚子里射精，这一次没有成结，Sam退出来的时候精液就顺着Castiel颤抖的腿流得满地都是。  
“我的Omega…”他抚弄着Castiel的头发，“我会操死你，一定会操死你…”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel在睡梦中感觉有人在抚摸他。但是他醒不过来。  
一夜连续不停的交合再加上天使能力尽失，他累得要死，事实上昨夜Sam最后一次干他的时候他已经昏睡过去了，那之后他被Sam抱到浴室洗澡，他也完全没有记忆。  
所以他就这么睡着，任由对方肆意抚摸。  
于是Sam的手也就越来越放肆。  
昨晚Castiel被洗的很干净，他身上的和身体里的那些液体被完全冲掉了，所以Sam摸到他的股缝和大腿根时，手感还是光滑又干燥的。  
但是当Sam的指头插进他的小穴，Sam轻轻抽了一口气，那里已经湿透了，Sam缓缓地把手指推进去，蜜液立刻漫出来，流到股缝里，那感觉就像是插进了含蜜的花苞里，但是又要更好。随着他的侵入，Castiel的甬道内壁紧紧地裹了上来，夹住他的手指。  
“嗯…”  
似乎是被刺激得有点不适，Castiel浅浅地呻吟起来，一边呻吟，小穴一边收缩，把Sam的手指夹得更紧了。  
Sam的那根中指已经完全没入，在Castiel湿淋淋的甬道深处抚摸他的G点。  
“嗯…嗯…”  
Castiel的呻吟里很快就染上了愉悦。  
“喜欢我的手指是吗？”Sam在熟睡的Castiel耳边问道。  
“唔…”Castiel被快感撩拨得气息不稳，嘴里哼了一声，似乎是在回答他。  
“放松点，Cass，我好再插一根进去。”  
他虽然这么说，但是他却没等Castiel“放松”，而是将第二根手指狠狠挤了进去，在里面旋转、抽插。  
Castiel皱起眉，醒了过来。他微微睁开眼，就看见他上身堆着被子，下身完全赤裸，双腿被Sam分开了一些，Sam的手指插在他的小穴里，还在缓缓深入。Sam还故意把Alpha的气味全部释放出来，叫他愈发浑身燥热难耐。  
他闻着他最喜欢的Alpha气味，双腿情不自禁地张开更多，渴望着Sam用阴茎贯穿他。  
"嗯，求你了，Sam。"他还没从那疲惫中恢复过来，但他的身体却很兴奋。发情期的激素让他的勃起又硬又热，贴在他的小腹上。  
"我应该把老二整夜插在里面，或者找个玩具。一个晚上没被插，又变得这么紧…该死的，都没办法吃下第三根手指。"  
Sam一边抱怨，一边把手指抽出来，掰着Castiel的腿仔细查看他的小穴。  
Omega淡粉色的小穴正在不停流水，阴茎后面的那道缝隙里湿得透透的。Sam知道Castiel很想要，他的天使从嗓子眼里发出一些低哑诱人的呻吟，下体又是那么愿意为他打开。  
Sam在天使的两腿之间伏下身去，为他的天使口交。  
"唔…"Castiel轻哼了一声，Sam的舌头刚舔上他腿间的缝隙，他的两条腿就开始剧烈地打颤。  
但是Sam死死地固定住他的大腿，脸埋在他的下体，舔着他的淫穴。  
Castiel控制不住地发出舒服的呜咽声，Sam又湿又热的舌头在他的淫穴里钻来钻去，他很快就被操哭了，眼泪挂满了脸颊。  
“嗯，再深一点，Sam…哦…”在他体内汹涌上涨的快感叫他忍不住主动伸出手去掰开自己的小穴，放荡地请求Sam。  
Sam就着Castiel自己掰开的穴口，把舌头钻进更深的地方，舔弄着Omega敏感的内壁。他尽量把Castiel的小穴舔得更开，好为之后的交合做准备。  
可是Castiel的承受能力却比他预想的要差很多。  
随着Castiel一声尖叫，他的小穴紧紧收缩了几下，接着一股热流从里面涌了出来。  
那味道带了一点淡淡的甜味。Sam这才把堵在里面的舌头抽出来，抬起头看着Castiel问道，"你高潮了？"  
Castiel泛红的脸蛋上满是泪水。他看了看Sam，点点头。他知道他的Alpha还硬着，这让他多少有些不好意思。  
Sam没再说什么，他低头吻了Castiel柔软香甜的大腿根部，吮吸他高潮时从小穴里流出来的蜜汁，并在那里认真地种上一个个殷红色的吻痕。那就像另外一种标记，在Castiel最私密的部位都是他留下的痕迹。  
他用亲吻和气味安抚了高潮后的天使，Castiel的呼吸声稳定下来又逐渐凝重。  
“知道我在想什么吗？”就在天使的欲望被再次挑起的时候，Sam爬到他的身边，伸过手臂搂过他。  
“不知道。”Castiel轻轻喘息着，他的睫毛湿漉漉的，正一下一下地忽闪着。  
“我想看你玩自己。”Sam舔舔唇，“把手指插进穴里操自己。"  
Castiel窘迫起来。  
“我不会做…”他小声说道。  
"是不会，还是不愿意?"Sam问他。  
Castiel不肯说话了，他低头躲开Sam的目光，唇颤抖着，连同唇上的那些泪珠一起，那看起来就像一朵沾了露水的玫瑰。  
"你要反抗我吗？像个战士什么的。对哦，我差点忘了，你是战士，讨伐魔王，你应该冲锋在第一线…"魔王的话语刻薄并且尖锐，语气也变得很不好，他发出的Alpha信息素带着攻击性，叫这里唯一的一个Omega浑身瘫软，只能伏在他的肩膀上喘息。  
但是魔王的手却又温柔地爱抚着Omega的阴茎，那根阴茎在他手里可爱地翘着。  
"呜…"Castiel的呻吟既愉快又痛苦，他的身体被欲望主宰着，脑袋里却回荡着Sam的话，他想起他的天使身份，想起过去那些对恶魔势力的讨伐行动，那些离他很遥远。太遥远了，他再也触及不到。  
"真的不做给我看?"Sam问道。  
天使犹豫了，沉默着不说话。  
"好战士。"Sam的低语就响在他的耳边，"Dean是不是有给你一个小任务?是什么呢?"  
Castiel的眼泪掉了下来，流进他的嘴里，再被他咽下去。  
"求求你，Sam…"Castiel为那句话求饶，"不要说了…"  
"是让你做魔王的好婊子，在床上给我操?"  
"不，不是…"Sam恶劣的讽刺叫他的心像是被针扎一样痛苦，可是他被点燃的身体却像起火一样，越烧越热。  
"不是吗？那你现在在做什么？"Sam笑了一声，放开了天使的阴茎。  
Castiel轻声啜泣着，他不说话，他不得不妥协。  
“别再跟我说不会。乖乖照做，嗯？”Sam捏起他的下巴，他的脸已经涨得通红，皮肤滚烫。

Castiel屈辱地翻了个身，跪趴着，侧脸伏在床上，抬起屁股，把手指绕到后面去。  
他插了一根进去，手指沒进他的小穴里，那里面又滑又热，很快地，就连指缝都沾上了淫荡的液体，触感叫他自己觉得羞耻。  
“Sam…”  
“不行。”他打算放弃的想法传递给了Sam，Sam表示不同意，“把中指也插进去，Cass。”  
"求你了，Sam。我…"  
Castiel的话还没说完，Sam的脸色一下变得阴沉，他释放出了极具压迫感的Alpha气场，可怕又浓烈的气味让Castiel战栗不已。  
"你是谁的Omega?"他压低了声音冷冷地问道。  
"你的…呜…"Castiel呜咽着，他知道被标记了的Omega完全没有能力反抗他的Alpha，但他真正体验的时候他才知道那有多难受。  
他好想要Sam。他的入口被指头搅弄得又热又痒。  
"你再说一遍?"  
"你的，我是你的Omega。"他老老实实地回答，伴随着啜泣的声音。  
"那你是不是要乖乖听话?"魔王Alpha再次命令他，"中指，Cass。把你的中指插进去。"  
Castiel顺从了，他终于明白Sam要的是什么。是绝对服从。是任何一个Alpha都想要的那种Omega对他们的绝对服从。  
他往穴里插入了中指，用两根手指操着自己，嘴里断断续续地发出模糊不清的声音，很难听懂是欢愉还是痛苦。  
"好的，现在用手指扩开你的穴，我要看见你的蜜汁是怎么从淫穴里流出来的。"  
Castiel愣了一下，紧接着，等到他终于这么做的时候，他把身体伏得低低的，把臊得滚烫的脸埋进枕头里，屁股翘的更高了。  
他刚刚扩开穴口，原先像一条细线一样往下流出的蜜液，这时候就一下子流出了一大滴，顺着他股间的缝隙流过他瑟缩的阴囊，从他的阴茎根部流到顶端，然后一滴一滴地滴落。  
Sam舔了舔嘴唇，终于按耐不住靠过去。他捉住Castiel的手，将他的上半身摁在床上，接着他掰开Castiel阴部的缝隙，把手指伸进去，在里面粗暴地抠弄。  
Castiel呻吟着，颤抖着，蜜穴一张一合，在向Sam示好。  
"操我‥求你了，求你操我…很想要…哈啊，Sam，我很想要…"  
他哭泣着乞求Sam，信息素弥漫在整个房间里，比蜂蜜要香上百倍。  
Sam深吸了一口，狠狠抓住Castiel的屁股，扶着硬得像铁棍一般的阴茎，一插到底。  
"呜…嗯…呜呜…"  
Castiel舒服得摇摆着屁股，拼命喘着气，除了呻吟，嘴里说不出半个单词。  
Sam完全不给天使休息的机会，他前后挺动着腰部，使劲地操干Castiel的小穴，抽出和插入同样快速并且粗暴。  
"Cass，被操得爽不爽?该死的，又吸得这么紧…"  
在他粗暴的进攻下，Castiel只剩抽气的份，他穴口处的褶皱都被操翻了出来，露出浸满了蜜液的内壁。  
也不知Sam操了多久，最后他用这种姿势高潮了，身体因为遭受快感的一波波袭击而颤栗个不停。他的小穴往死里抽搐着，直接把Sam夹到射精。  
Sam的结又一次卡在他的体内，他们躺下来，Sam就抱着直喘气的Castiel。  
"我要一辈子关着你。"他搂住天使，手在那片光滑的肌肤上揉摸，"不准你见外面的世界，外面的人。你永远都是我的。我要搞大你的肚子，让你不停地怀孕，生下我们的后代。"  
Castiel喘得没法回应，只用手软绵绵地覆在Sam的大手上面。


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel终于留意到他们不在Aalion的时候已经是几天以后了。他迷迷糊糊地猜测是他在某次昏睡的时候魔王和恶魔们转移了地点。  
所以他们什么时候离开Aalion以及现在他们在哪里，Castiel都不知道。然而就算他知道，他也做不了什么。  
比起被标记的Omega，他现在更像是Sam的囚犯。  
他不被允许自由出入，大多数时候他连地都没机会下，都是被Sam抱着走。  
Sam给他穿了一件特大号的格子衬衫，没给他穿内裤，因为他的下体无论什么时候都很湿，内裤一穿上去就会湿透。衬衫最上面的两颗扣子总是松着，Castiel就有一半的肩头露在外面，包括他被Sam咬伤的结合腺。  
每天早餐前他都要站在餐桌旁，魔王的座椅边，供他的Alpha娱乐。  
Sam会把手从衬衫的下摆伸进去摸他挺翘的屁股，然后从臀缝摸过去，手指戳进他的小穴，把原本就湿润的穴搅得淫水不停地流。  
每到这个时候Castiel都会面红耳赤，被情欲折磨得轻喘不断。  
"坐上来。"  
他被Sam拎起来，坐在Sam的大腿上，被迫张开腿，他的两腿间已经挂满了淫水，Sam用手指爱抚着他的小穴。有那么一次他一边抚摸一边说道:"Cass的小穴要一直都这么湿湿滑滑的，这样我随时都可以插进去。"  
"好…"  
Castiel喘息着答应道，他的水流得很多了，汇集着滴在Sam的裤裆里，然而Alpha的手指仅仅在他的穴口附近打转，根本戳不到他的痒处。他很想出声乞求，虽然他知道这时候Sam一般不会满足他，只会让他更湿，更想被操。整个早餐过程他都得在这种情欲高涨的状态下渡过，为的是之后他更加放荡地跟Sam做爱。他被压在各种地方操过，Sam还经常把早餐放在他身上吃。  
"Sam，我想要。"他忍不住了，声音里带着一丝哭腔。  
"先吃早餐，Cass。虽然我们不太需要吃东西，但是我还是留恋着一些人类的生活习惯。"  
Sam一边拒绝他，一边用另一只手舀起一勺蜂蜜喂他，"何况你最近消耗太大，又丧失了天使的力量。"  
Castiel含住汤匙，听话地把蜂蜜咽进了肚子。  
Sam又舀了一勺，故意淋在Castiel的肩膀和脖颈上，然后低头舔食。  
“Cass真香，Cass比蜂蜜更香，更甜…”  
Castiel感受着Sam的唇舌给他带来的麻痒的感觉，他咽了一口口水，他的喉咙干燥发热。Sam的舌头舔到结合腺的时候他觉得他承受不住了。  
他喘着气去摸自己的私处，可是他还没碰到那里，手就被Sam抓开了。  
“我没允许你摸自己。”Alpha一边舔吻他香滑的肩头，一边说道，“Cass，早饭还没吃完呢。”  
Sam又舀了一勺喂他，这一次他没接好，半勺的蜂蜜顺着他的嘴角滴下来。  
“我不想吃了，Sam。”Castiel啜泣了一声，嗓音沙哑软糯，乞求的意思更加明显。他根本不想进食，他的脑子被下流的想法灌满了，他只想交配。他想象着Sam把他压在那张餐桌，那几个盛了食物的白色碟子上，狠狠贯穿他…  
“乖…”Sam亲亲他的耳后，“你再吃一勺。再吃一勺，我们就做爱。今天也做得多多的，把你的小肚子射得满满的。“  
Sam的勺子递到他的嘴边，这次他很好地喝进了全部的蜂蜜。  
“好Cass。”Sam拿过餐巾给他擦了嘴和下巴，与此同时，他把手指深深地插入Castiel的小穴。  
Castiel舒服得抽着气，下面的蜜汁立刻打湿了Sam的手指，弄得Sam的手指又黏又滑。  
他清楚地感觉到他的Alpha想操他了，那让他兴奋地呜咽起来。  
“Cass真是热辣。”Sam低沉的声音响在他的后颈，“在吸我的手指呢…"  
“要Sam。想要Sam。”Castiel侧过脸去亲吻Sam的嘴唇，甜甜的蜜糖的滋味就在他们的唇齿间交缠。  
Sam弄走了餐桌，捉着Castiel的腿把他的身体抬高了一些。天使伸出手去，把Sam的阴茎顶端抵在自己的穴口，接着慢慢沉下身体，阴茎一寸寸顶进小穴里。  
他的呼吸声变大了，嘴里轻哼着一些欢愉的声音。他把腿打得更开，Sam的手就伸过去摸他们交合的地方。Castiel完全吞进了整根阴茎，小穴因为快感抽动着，还在不停地往里吸。Sam勃起的阴茎越发硬得像烙铁，他握住Castiel的一条腿，一边轻轻抽动，一边把舌头探进Castiel的嘴里。  
也许是尝到了更多Sam的味道，天使更加兴奋了，他呢喃着，吮吸起Sam的舌头，蜜穴吸得更紧，流出的蜜液不止浸润着Sam的阴茎，甚至是整个囊袋。  
“好湿啊，Cass。”Sam抽回舌头，亲亲他的嘴，手指往更下面探去，摸了摸他湿淋淋，被撑大的穴口，“小淫洞被老二堵住了，蜜汁还能流出来。这么享受被我操吗？”  
“嗯…”Castiel发出迷醉一般的声音，迷离的蓝眼睛在睫毛的遮掩下闪着泪光。他开始变得主动，下身赤裸着骑在Alpha灼热的阴茎上，摇晃他的屁股以追求更多的快感。  
“Cass真是个好婊子，这么会骑老二。”Sam喘着粗气，把手钻进Castiel的衬衫里，抚摸起他的乳尖。这样，原先被Sam掖起的Castiel的衬衫下摆垂了下来，盖住了他们的下体。  
Sam皱起眉，似乎对此不是很满意，他捉住Castiel的双腿，强迫天使屈起腿，踩在他的大腿上。接着他咬了一口Castiel的耳朵，"听话的好婊子，把衣服撩起来，高过你的奶子。"  
Castiel犹豫了几秒钟就乖乖地掀起衬衫，撩过胸口，方便Sam玩弄他的乳头。  
他的身体大部分暴露在外边，腰线在那撩起的衣服之下显得更加美妙。褐色的乳头很快被揉捻得充血肿胀，配合着下面的小穴被阴茎不断操入，Castiel感到说不出的舒服。  
他扭了下身体，然后把所有的重量都躺在身后的Sam身上。  
Sam的双手则越发粗暴地捏着他的乳头，弄得他忍不住呻吟起来。  
“Cass的奶子硬了是不是？”  
Sam压低了声音，在他耳边故意问他。  
Castiel听到这么羞耻的问句，小穴兴奋得一阵缩紧，下体热乎乎的，又有一股淫水淌了出来。  
"回答我，Cass的奶子是不是硬了？"Sam又问了一遍，这次语气就不是那么好了，Castiel知道他不能不回答了。  
"是的。"他的屁股轻轻扭着，脸烫得难受，"Cass的奶子硬了。"  
他说，说完又喘着气补充了一句："Cass喜欢被Sam摸奶子。Sam一边摸一边操Cass…好，喜欢…"  
Sam的阴茎捣进他的肚子里，再抽出一大半，然后再深深地捣进去。  
"啊…"Castiel连鼻息都在抖，他的整个股间都是黏滑的淫汁，一波一波地被Sam捣出来，流下他的屁股。  
"Sam…好舒服…好舒服…"他保持着撩衣服的姿势，扭着屁股配合着Sam去干他的生殖腔。  
"你故意要让我的老二插进去搞你的子宫是不是？"Sam摸着Castiel光溜溜的身体，舌尖舔着他的耳朵，"Cass又想被灌一肚子的精液？"  
"呜…"Castiel呜咽了一声，声音几不可闻。  
Sam皱起了眉。  
"把刚才那句子说一遍。"魔王的声音顿时变得冰冷，"从现在开始你必须一边说着下流话一边被操。现在就说。"  
他把阴茎退到穴口，手指却还在变着花样刺激Castiel的乳头。  
Castiel的脸涨得通红，他很清楚这最后的结果是什么，他会完完全全沦为Sam的性玩具，可是他早已挣脱不了这样的命运。没发情的时候Sam的接近就已经让他性欲高涨了，何况现在他正处于发情期的顶峰。  
"Cass想要Sam插进子宫，想要被灌一肚子的精液，想要Sam用结，哈啊，用结把一肚子的精液塞住…噢…"  
他刚说完，Sam就狠狠地插进他的生殖腔里，那力度就像是准备把他捅穿。  
Castiel被干得肚子里又酸又爽，眼泪流个不停。  
然而Sam就像刚尝到了甜头，不可能放过他。  
"继续说，Cass。"  
"Cass要被Sam操到怀孕。"Castiel似乎爽过了头，有些神志不清了。  
"嗯？"  
"怀孕了也要被Sam操…"  
Sam听到Castiel这么说，兴奋得又胀大了一圈，在Castiel那窄窄的甬道里抽动。  
"呜…”  
Sam放开Castiel的乳头，捏着他的屁股，就着那姿势，把精液全部射了进去。  
Castiel满足地叫了一声，整个生殖腔连同甬道都收缩得紧紧的，阴茎也流出了一大滩稀薄的液体，显然是又达到了一次高潮。  
他倒在Sam的身上昏迷过去，就像是个习惯一样。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的大半个月里，Castiel一直在发情。他总是处在一种半梦半醒的状态，浑身泛着潮热。当他躺在床上的时候他会不由自主地摩擦床，嘴里断断续续地吐出诱人的呻吟。他的唇红得不太正常，眼睫毛一直都是湿着的。Sam把他安置在一间空房里，除了Sam，没人可以接近他的床。  
而Sam每次走到他的床边他都会半睁着眼睛看着Sam，喘息着叫着Sam的名字。  
“Sam，我，我好难受。求你，帮我…”  
一开始Sam会爬上床，抱住他好好地操他。  
后来Sam越来越离不开那张床，他就抱着Castiel，随身带着他。  
他第一次抱着Castiel走进和恶魔们商量事情的大厅时，那些恶魔都愣住了。  
Castiel的头发很凌乱，脸颊，脖子和颈窝布满了红得艳丽的吻痕。他的胳膊搭在Sam的肩膀上，腿缠在Sam的腰上。Sam的裤链开着，阴茎深深地插在他的体内，他滑腻的小穴就从头到尾紧紧地吸着那根阴茎，不时地还会有水从交媾的缝隙里流出来，弄湿Sam的裤子。Sam在他身上盖了那件大号的衬衫，好在那些恶魔面前遮住天使白皙的裸体。  
Sam对着恶魔说话的时候，Castiel还会不停地发出微弱的呻吟。有时候他的整个身体都伏在Sam身上颤抖，Sam感受着那幅度和阴茎被夹紧的力度就知道他高潮了。  
“宝贝，去床上睡好吗？”Sam吻着他的额发，“我晚上再干你。我保证一整个晚上我都是你的。”  
Castiel没说话，却收紧了胳膊。  
Sam深吸了一口气，他越来越没兴趣听恶魔汇报他们占领了那些地区。他只想干Castiel。Castiel那么香，那么可口，他要把他吃得连皮都不剩。  
“为什么我们还需要扩张地盘？地狱里已经有上亿个灵魂供我们驱使。天使早已落败，人类迟早会变得邪恶。”  
“那您的意思是？”  
“别去华盛顿了。我这段时间没空。”Sam挑了挑眉，环视了一圈他的恶魔们，直截了当地说道。  
恶魔们看了看粘着魔王不放的Castiel，有几个还想多嘴，但被Sam一瞪，只能把话咽回肚子里。  
“你真的是个天使。”恶魔走出去以后，Sam直接把Castiel压在他们开会的长桌上，“骨子里就是。没有能力了还能阻止我。”  
他勾起Castiel的下巴，盯着他的蓝眼睛，“我的脑子里全是你，根本无心做其他的事情。我要怎么佩服你才好？”  
Castiel喘息着，泪水漫出了他的眼眶。  
“Sam，我想要，你的结。你射在里面，用结塞住我，好不好？”  
Sam顿时觉得呼吸困难，脑子都要炸开。Castiel这句话简直要命。他咽了一口口水，阴茎在Castiel的体内又胀大了一圈。  
他掰开Castiel的双腿，把阴茎抽出来，再狠狠地撞进去。  
“啊——”Castiel叫了出来，声音在空旷的大厅里回荡。  
“我要干到你的淫叫被这里所有的人都听见。你喜欢的对不对？你整天都想要我，就算被那些恶魔看着也要用下面那张嘴含着我的老二。”Sam一边说，一边狠狠地操他，阴茎在他的敏感点上用力地撞击，“我要操坏你，操到你的小淫洞再也合不上。“  
Castiel仰起脖子，浪荡的尖叫一声接着一声。他的腿在桌子上哆嗦，随着Sam猛烈的操干，颤抖得越来越厉害。Sam干脆抱起他的腿，将两条腿都扛上一边的肩膀。  
Castiel已经被干得处在了临界点。他的腿因为Sam的动作被迫并拢，刺激突然变大，那叫他立刻就高潮了，小穴一下子夹到最紧，爽得Sam翻了个白眼。  
“操你的，Cass。你就是想让我射。”Sam抿起嘴，粗喘着又操了十几下，阴茎埋到Castiel的肚子深处射精。  
射完后他用结塞住了Castiel，然后他抱着装了一肚子精液的Castiel回房间睡觉。  
Castiel要怀孕了。  
Sam摸着他微微隆起的腹部想着。  
他有些等不及了，他想操怀孕的Castiel。


	5. Chapter 5

这段时间Dean过得糟糕透了。他的寻找对象除了Sam之外，又多了一个Castiel。  
他是在Castiel去了Aalion两个月之后开始寻找天使的。  
他根本没想到Castiel会消失。因为拜托，那可是天使。对付几个恶魔Castiel绰绰有余。所以当Castiel几个礼拜都没有跟他联系的时候，他只是抱怨天使毫不负责任。  
等到一个多月音讯全无，Dean才在祈祷的时候认真起来。  
可是无论他怎么虔诚地祈祷，Castiel都没有再出现。  
两个月了，他终于坐不住，开始四处打探天使的下落。对于一个毫无魔力的凡人来说，要取得一点线索并不容易。更何况原因未明地，所有的恶魔都避开了他。他所到之处纯净得似乎连下的雨都是圣水。  
然后又过了几个月，他抓到了一个恶魔，那是个实质性的突破。因为他从恶魔的口中不但得知了Castiel的下落，还有Sam的。  
恶魔告诉他，Sam是他们的王，而那天使，已经和王在一起了。  
Dean不愿意相信，他逼着恶魔用人血和Sam通话，这才抓到了一个见面的机会。  
他被带到Ohio洲偏僻山区里一座庄园中的某个房间的门口。  
"请进。"带领他的恶魔冷漠地招呼完就走了。Dean看着那扇雕刻了繁复花纹的厚重木门，迟疑了一会儿才下了决心推开。  
房间的灯光很柔和，装修有些过分华丽。他闻到一股叫他身体每一个细胞都异常舒服的香甜味，然后他顺着那味道往右边转过身去，就看见了Sam和Castiel。他不禁瞪大了眼睛，为他所见的一切震惊不已。  
Sam搂着Castiel坐在一张精致豪华的长沙发上，两个人都光着身体。  
他看得出Sam强壮了不少。他浑身散发着不祥的强大力量，看起来很危险，非常危险。他只是坐在那里就让Dean本能地想要逃开。  
而Castiel似乎瘦了，Dean从来不曾留意过他那堆衣服下面的身体是这样瘦削。  
不过最叫他震惊的是Castiel的肚子高高地隆起，一看就知道那是怀孕了，而且恐怕已经有五六个月，差不多能对应上他们失去联系的时间。他闻到的那股气味，正是孕期的Omega身上独有的甜香。  
“嗨，兄弟。你来得真不巧。打扰到我们了。我原本想等满足了Cass再见你，但是你那么急着见我，我只能改变主意了。”像是充分预料到Dean会有什么反应，Sam只是微微一笑，愉悦地看着他的脸。  
“怎么，我还以为你有很多话要和我说。不然我想不出你为什么会这么着急地想要见我。”Dean仍然在盯着Castiel的肚子看，Sam轻轻挑了下眉。  
“如果你要一直这样看着不说话，我建议你坐着，慢慢看。”他挥了挥手，搬过来一张椅子，把Dean扔进了椅子里。  
Dean直到这时才像是从震惊中醒过来。  
“你混蛋，”他叫了出来，“你对Cass做了什么？！”  
“这不是显而易见吗？”Sam不紧不慢地说道，“他发情了，所以我好心地标记了他。”  
“他发情了？他怎么可能发情？他是天使！”  
“我限制了他的力量。他的皮囊又是一个很久很久没有发情过的Omega，你说呢？你对Omega的了解应该比我多吧。”  
Dean盯着他的bitch face看了一会儿。  
“放了他，Sam。”Dean说道，他无法接受他的弟弟成了魔王，更无法接受他的朋友变成了弟弟的Omega。  
"嗯，我是有想过放了他。"Sam说到这里，伸出手抚摸着Castiel隆起的肚子。  
一直安静地窝在Sam怀里的Castiel这个时候才因为这点触碰轻轻哼了起来，他蓝宝石一般的眼睛里一点灵气都没有，就像是失了魂一样。  
"好让他去告诉你是谁把他的肚子搞大的。可是，后来Cass似乎有点离不开我…你知道的，标记这种事…"  
Sam勾起嘴角，笑得很狡猾。  
“你…你这个混蛋。他可是Cass。你怎么可以…”  
“操他？”Sam接了他的话，“为什么不可以？自从他来找我，我就没有停止过操他。对了，如果你有兴趣知道细节的话，我一般喜欢让他跪趴着，那样我可以把他的手铐在他身后操他。不过现在那姿势不太方便，你看得到的，他的肚子已经很大了。所以…”  
“所以你更应该停下！该死的，Sam，你怎么能做出这样的事！"Dean咆哮了起来，他显得非常激动，额角的青筋都暴突了出来。  
"可不是我，"听到他的话，Sam笑了，露出一口整齐的白牙，手摸上Castiel的头发，像在抚摸他的宠物，"是Cass想要，是不是？告诉Dean，Cass喜欢大着肚子的时候被操，对吗？"  
"是，Cass想要…"Castiel神情恍惚地搂住Sam的脖子，似乎完全看不见Dean的存在，“Cass喜欢大着肚子的时候被Sam操。”  
Dean张大了嘴，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛和耳朵。  
他要求Castiel去找Sam的时候，那个天使还是那样一副威风凛凛的模样，可是现在…  
"他怎么会变成这样？！"Dean按捺不住心底里冲出的那股怒气，"他怎么会变成这样？！！你他妈对他做了什么？！！"  
"你安静点。"Sam挥了挥手指，Dean顿时无法呼吸。他憋得满脸通红，隔了一会儿Sam才收回了力量。  
Dean大口喘着，他这才充分意识到这已经不是他熟悉的那个Sam了。这个Sam随时可以要他的命。  
"你想知道？继续看。我要你好好看看我对他都做了些什么。"  
Sam看起来有了一些怒意，他说这话的时候眼神里闪着寒光，脸上没起一点波澜。  
"你要干什么？"Dean惊叫起来。  
"Cass，"Sam没搭理他，他抚摸着Castiel光溜溜的大腿和臀部，温柔地在Castiel的耳边低语，"Dean想看呢，让不让他看?"  
"嗯…"Castiel软软地哼了一声。他把脑袋向后仰，枕在Sam的肩膀上，顺从地张开双腿。  
Sam啃吻着他泛红的脖颈，让Castiel面对着Dean，一条腿踏在沙发的扶手上。接着他握住Castiel的另一条腿，当着Dean的面翻出Castiel的下体，将两根手指插进Castiel的小穴里搅弄。  
Dean的目光没有办法不被那里吸引。  
Castiel很湿，小穴不知道被Sam蹂躏过多少次，穴口呈现出一种艳醴的红色。他湿滑的淫水被Sam的手指带出来，弄得Sam整个手上都是，在手指间垂挂出一道道银亮的水丝。  
Dean还注意到当Sam故意弯起指节抽插的时候，Castiel毫不避讳地发出一种舒服的叫唤声。那叫声有着Castiel独特的沙哑嗓音，但又甜腻得让他感到裤裆发紧。该死的，他控制不住地勃起了。  
"你硬了。"Sam冲他微微一笑，"没关系，我知道他现在有多诱人。是个Alpha都会想操他。"  
Sam一边说，一边插进第三根指头。  
Castiel似乎感到了不适，他低低地呻吟了一下。  
"你是不是后悔他还在你身边的时候你没有标记他？”  
Dean喘了口气，他不知道该怎么办，他的阴茎开始作痛。  
"可惜已经迟了。"Sam舔舔唇继续说道，"我不会允许任何人跟我一起分享他。即使是我的哥哥。"  
说完，他开始用三根手指粗暴地侵犯着Castiel的下体，Castiel不安地扭动臀部，溢出口的呻吟声越来越大。  
“停下，停下，Sam！他看起来很难受！”  
Dean忍不住叫道。  
Sam脸上的笑意却更深了。  
“他就喜欢这样。"Sam用另一只手固定住Castiel乱动的身体，然后他凑近Castiel的耳畔，眼睛却看着Dean说道，“来，再告诉Dean一遍你有多喜欢。”  
"我喜欢，很喜欢。"Castiel断断续续地抽着气，就好像说这句话要耗尽他的体力一般，"我喜欢Sam的手指…很喜欢Sam的手指…"  
Sam把手指往深处用力捅进去，"喜欢Sam的手指做些什么呢？"  
"啊—"Castiel大叫起来，"喜欢Sam的手指操Cass的小淫洞。Cass的小淫洞又湿又痒，最喜欢，哈啊…Sam用手指操。"  
"那Sam可不可以把手整个伸进去？"  
"不！"Dean听到这里喊了出来，他无法想象Sam那么宽大的手整个插进Castiel的下体，那该有多痛。  
"可以。"Castiel就像听不见他说话，"Sam可以做任何事，Sam可以把整只手都伸进来。"  
他边说，边配合地将腿分得更开，"Sam喜欢就可以随便操Cass。"  
Castiel的唇微微张开，像朵始放的玫瑰。他的神情看上去更恍惚了，就像一个嗑嗨了的瘾君子。  
Sam倒是没有那么做，他吻了吻Castiel的唇角，并给Dean使了个意味深长的眼神。  
他把手指抽出来，舔着Castiel的耳尖用一种挑衅的眼神盯着Dean说道："Cass…现在Sam想用大肉棒操Cass的小淫洞。Cass可不可以帮Sam把大肉棒放进Cass湿湿的小淫洞里？"  
Dean瞪大了眼睛。他不敢相信Castiel会按照Sam说的那样做。  
事实却叫他绝望。  
"好。"Castiel喘着粗气答应了Sam，他握住Sam巨大的阴茎，抬起屁股，他挺着肚子，所以这并不容易。接着他缓缓地坐下去，让Sam的阴茎插到他的小穴里面。  
"呜…"他用那低哑的嗓音呻吟。他原本已经被手指扩张开的小穴被阴茎撑得更开了，而Sam的阴茎才只进了一个顶端。  
“乖乖坐好，你喜欢大肉棒整根插在小淫洞里是不是？”Sam催促他。  
“嗯…”Castiel的鼻息很乱，Sam的阴茎尺寸过大，尽管他已经很湿了，但那摩擦还是让他感到了疼痛，他皱起眉头，一点一点地往下坐。  
Sam就在这个时候扣住他的腰，把他的身体狠狠地往下一摁，巨大的阴茎瞬间没了进去。  
“啊———”Castiel痛得发抖，Sam适时拥住他的身体，手掌温柔地摩挲着他的肚子。  
"宝贝儿，怪我等不及了，你的小淫洞里好热好热。你知道我很喜欢的。"他用暧昧的语调说着这话，吻在Castiel的侧脸上移行，轻轻舔去了Castiel淌出的汗珠。  
“我知道，Sam的大肉棒最喜欢Cass的小淫洞…呜…"  
Sam体谅他的疼痛还没过去，阴茎埋在他的身体里，隔了好一会儿才缓缓地律动起来。  
他注意着Castiel的反应。当Castiel扭动着臀部索取快感，Sam马上就知道他的Omega想要被操了。  
“Cass被操得很爽了是不是？“他问道。  
Castiel发出一声满足的嘟哝，喘息声断断续续的。  
“Cass？”Sam用力顶了一下他的肚子。  
“呃…是，”Castiel急忙回答了起来，就好像他答得慢了会被惩罚一样，“Cass很舒服，很舒服…Sam的老二填得Cass好满…好深…”  
Sam笑了，他摩挲着Castiel的前胸，一边一只手捏住了Castiel的双乳。Castiel的奶头胀胀的，被Sam的手指一摁，就有两三滴白色的乳汁流出来。  
他越发用力地揉捻着殷红色的乳头，流出的乳汁就淌下Castiel的身体，滴落在沙发上。  
Castiel咿咿呜呜地叫了起来，Sam就用手指刮了那白色的乳汁，一边操着他，一边把手指伸进他的嘴里。  
几乎是立刻，Castiel含住了Sam的手指，用舌头卖力地舔舐，他那双发皱的唇被唾液浸润了，看起来十足的色情。  
"对了，Cass现在舔老二也舔得非常好。我特别享受被他含在嘴里的感觉。"  
Sam说完，抓起Castiel的大腿，大力操干起Castiel的小穴。他粗壮的阴茎深深插入，再抬高Castiel的屁股把阴茎抽出，然后再猛烈地撞进去。  
他这么操了好几下，Castiel的两条大腿都在哆嗦着，嘴里的呻吟破碎不堪，淫水流得整个股间都是，Sam的阴茎抽出的时候滑腻的汁液就在阴茎顶端和小穴之间连出一道亮晶晶的银丝。  
“太快了，Sam，慢点好不好…”Castiel呜咽着求饶，他的眼圈红了，很快就渗出了泪水，失神的蓝眼睛在泪水中显得过分美丽。  
“不，”Sam拒绝了，“我知道你很爽，我每次那么快操你你都特别爽。而你只是不想那么快高潮。”  
“不是…呜…”他还想否认，腿却被Sam拉得更开，下体被更加猛烈地撞击着。  
“我是怎么教你的，嗯？”  
“不能说谎。“Castiel的眼泪像断了线的珠子淌下了脸颊，他的睫毛被打湿了，委屈地忽闪着。  
“为什么不能说谎？”  
“因为Cass是Sam的好婊子。”  
“还有呢？”Sam摩擦起Castiel的敏感点，阴茎用力顶进去，狠狠地操着那里。  
"Cass是淫荡的好婊子，最会，最会夹Sam的大肉棒了…啊…啊啊啊…"Castiel爽得一边哭一边大声喊叫，小穴抽搐着，紧紧吸住Sam的阴茎。  
"是的，Sam的肉棒被Cass夹得真爽。"  
Sam摸着他满是泪水的脸，一边干他，一边扳过他的脸，和他接了一个短暂的吻。  
"我要给Cass奖励。Cass想要什么？"  
"我要…呜嗯…"突然一下刺激爽得Castiel叫出了声，他喘了喘，继续说道，"要Sam的精液。要Sam把精液都射进Cass的肚子里，Cass的小淫洞喜欢含Sam的精液…哈啊…"  
他一边说，小穴一边努力地吸着Sam的阴茎，越吸越紧。  
"是，我饥渴的小荡妇。精液都射进你的肚子里，把你喂得饱饱的。"  
随着Sam最后几下激烈的抽插，Castiel大口喘息着，流着泪抽搐地达到高潮，淫水从他的小穴里涌出来，淅淅沥沥地流了一地。  
"哦，Cass，你又潮吹了。每次都弄得这么湿。"  
"嗯…"高潮过后Castiel似乎没有力气再理会Sam，他脑袋一偏，窝在Sam的怀里，很快睡着了。  
Sam拿过搭在沙发扶手上的浴巾，擦净Castiel的身体。  
"我觉得你可以离开了，Dean。"Sam对着很久都没说一句话的Dean说道，"无论你来这里是想带走我还是带走他，你都办不到。不过你现在看到了，我们俩都很好。你不需要为此担心。"  
他抱起Castiel，把他放到一边的床上，给他盖上一床薄被。  
天使的睡颜看起来很安详。  
Dean看着眼前这一切，一句话都说不出来。  
"你们进来。"  
Sam对着门口喊了一声。之前的那个恶魔推开门走进房间，站在Sam面前等着命令。  
"把他带出去，放他走。"  
Dean迟疑着，那恶魔也就站着等他。后来也不知他想到了些什么，他慢腾腾地迈开步子。  
"哦，对了，还有一件事。"Sam又叫住了他，"我答应了Cass，不会再杀害人类。你可以放心了。"  
他说这话的时候温柔地拨开Castiel汗湿的额发，接着低头在天使的额上印下一个亲吻。  
看他做完这些，Dean默默转过身，由那个恶魔遣送了出去。


End file.
